Organization of similar objects within the volume of a drawer is readily accomplished with compartments sized to receive the objects. In this way, silverware is regularly sorted and organized, and writing utensils and paperclips all are readily maintained within a drawer space compartment to promote efficient use of the drawer. Representative of such drawer organizers are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,703,326 and 5,037,165 and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0234205.
Attempts to organize drawers containing a variety of handled implements such as kitchen utensils or tools characterized by different head sizes and head shapes have met with limited success. With a variety of tool head shapes and sizes, parallel dividers that encompass the entire implement tend to be wasteful of space with large-headed implements such as a ladle or claw hammer. While an encompassing compartment efficiently stores numerous small-headed implements such as knives or screwdrivers, the implements tend to be poorly organized and therefore not readily accessible. While custom-molded contours to accommodate specific implements provide both organization and efficient use of drawer space, the custom nature of the contours precludes storage of additional implements or implements of like function yet with different dimensions.
Thus, there exists a need for a drawer organizer to accommodate handled implements having disparate heads.